


Amaryllis [or: how to insult your boss in the kindest, most unsuspected way]

by Hximweh



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Meeting, Florist AU, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, Language of Flowers, M/M, basically Crowley works in a flowers shop, incredibly it doesn't take Aziraphale over 6000 years to take a hint, kind of flirting, perhaps they'ill meet again, they flirt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hximweh/pseuds/Hximweh
Summary: [ITA][Florist!AU]Ma la richiesta fattagli da quell'uomo che ormai da alcuni minuti si aggirava nervosamente tra le piante, come se fosse incerto sul da farsi, e che poi in un improvviso sbalzo di coraggio aveva sbattuto delle banconote sul banco prima ancora di proferir parola, di certo avrebbe facilmente superato qualsiasi cosa avesse mai sentito dire da chiunque.-Come faccio a mandare a quel paese qualcuno con un mazzo di fiori?-...o anche: Crowley è un fioraio, Aziraphale un cliente complicato, ed entrambi sono colpiti da quell'ineffabile entità conosciuta come "colpo di fulmine".





	Amaryllis [or: how to insult your boss in the kindest, most unsuspected way]

La giornata si era prospettata essere il più normale possibile.  
Era entrato dal retro del negozio e si era seduto sulla sedia pieghevole che si trovava dietro il bancone, aspettando l'orario di apertura e bevendo un paio di tazze di quella poltiglia dal vago sentore di caffeina che era solito propinargli il bar accanto (non sapeva, ad essere sinceri, perché si ostinasse a tornarvi. Fatto sta che ogni mattina ne usciva con almeno due bicchierini di plastica riempiti del caffè annacquato che il proprietario del locale si ostinava a chiamare “espresso”).  
Aveva poi aperto la porta del vivaio, e atteso la comparsa di qualche potenziale cliente.  
Crowley poteva dire di averne viste tante, da quando aveva aperto quel piccolo negozio di fiori.  
Ma la richiesta fattagli da quell'uomo che ormai da alcuni minuti si aggirava nervosamente tra le piante, come se fosse incerto sul da farsi, e che poi in un improvviso sbalzo di coraggio aveva sbattuto delle banconote sul banco prima ancora di proferir parola, di certo avrebbe facilmente superato qualsiasi cosa avesse mai sentito dire da chiunque.

-Come faccio a mandare a quel paese qualcuno con un mazzo di fiori?-

Crowley lo squadrò, piuttosto divertito. Si sarebbe aspettato di tutto tranne che questo. Non da una persona che va in giro con un cravattino e un cappotto in piena primavera, non da quel tipo, che nell'istante esatto in cui quelle parole avevano lasciato le sue labbra sembrava starsi pentendo di ogni sua decisione, passata, presente e futura.  
-Scusi se mi permetto, ma non farebbe prima a dirglielo e basta?- domandò.  
L'uomo lo fissò con una punta d'astio.  
-Non crede che, se fossi nella condizione di dire qualcosa del genere a questa persona, non mi troverei qui?-  
-Anche questo è vero- concesse Crowley, aggiustandosi gli occhiali scuri che portava. A tutti i costi una brava persona, osservò.  
-Vediamo cosa posso fare per lei-  
Si alzò dalla sua postazione e si mosse, seguito dal suo cliente, tra gli svariati vasi poggiati l'uno contro l'altro su praticamente tutta la superficie del negozi. Osservate le piante, sotto gli occhi curiosi dell'altro recise alcuni dei fiori e, preso tutto l'occorrente, iniziò a lavorare al boquet.  
-Dunque...le serviranno gerani, che significano “stupidità”, garofani gialli, per dire “mi hai deluso”, gigli arancioni, che indicano ostilità, delle peonie, che sono notoriamente i fiori più passivo-aggressivi che esistano, e per finire dell'olmaria, tanto per far sapere al fortunato destinatario che è un essere inutile. Lo trova sufficientemente pieno di odio e risentimento?-  
Terminò la spiegazione con un sorriso affilato, una nota ironica nella voce. Il cliente squadrò il mazzo, poi Crowley, poi nuovamente il mazzo, e annuì soddisfatto.  
-Lo trovo perfetto- disse.  
Il rosso avvolse i fiori in della carta bianca, stringendo i gambi con un vistoso fiocco rosso cupo. L'uomo, intanto, lo osservava lavorare, sfregandosi le mani sulla stoffa dei pantaloni. Sembrava ansioso, osservò Crowley, e probabilmente lo era. Più lo osservava più si rendeva conto di avere ragione: quell'uomo non era assolutamente il tipo da mandare a fanculo qualcuno senza sotterfugi, anzi, era terrorizzato dalla prospettiva. Questo spiegava quello strano metodo. Più discreto di un semplice “fottiti”, più sicuro di qualsiasi minaccia, decisamente più legale di qualunque dimostrazione di astio che Crowley stesso avesse mai progettato o attuato.  
-Vuole aggiungere un biglietto?- domandò, riscuotendo l'altro dalla sua distrazione.  
-Si, grazie...ci scriva semplicemente “Aziraphale”-  
Crowley recuperò il necessario, storcendo il naso alla vista di uno di quei bigliettini di forme e colori improbabili che la sua vicina di casa, Madame Tracy, si ostinava a regalargli da quando aveva saputo del negozio. Finì per sceglierne uno a forma di delfino, tutto sommato uno dei più decenti.  
Aggiunse il biglietto tra i rami, e porse il tutto al cliente -Aziraphale, ricordò.  
-Ecco a lei. Sono ventidue sterline-  
-Come lo sapeva?-  
L'uomo fissò colui che gli aveva appena rivolto la domanda, un po' spiazzato.  
-Come dice?-  
-Intendo...come sapeva i significati di tutti quei fiori? Non pensavo fosse qualcosa di così usuale-  
-No, infatti- confermò il fioraio. A dir la verità gli piacque che fosse interessato. Non era un argomento che catturava l'attenzione di molti.  
-Per rispondere alla sua domanda...mi sono limitato a studiarli. O a prendere nota da esperienze passate-  
-Capisco- mormorò Aziraphale.  
-Suppongo sia piuttosto utile, considerato il suo lavoro-  
Crowley scosse la testa.  
-No, a dire il vero lei è il primo a chiedermi qualcosa di simile-  
Aziraphale gli rivolse un sorriso lievemente imbarazzato.  
-Oh, non pensavo...sono onorato di essere stato il primo allora-  
L'altro piegò la testa di lato, e rise.  
(Aziraphale non poté fare a meno di notare quanto bella fosse la sua risata).  
-Dimmi un poco- iniziò, sfilandosi gli occhiali che si era quasi scordato di avere addosso -Chi è l'oggetto di tanto odio?-  
-Il mio capo, Gabriel...dovresti vedere che razza di individuo. Rispettabilissimo ma così tremendamente pieno di sé.-  
Crowley si accorse solo in quel momento che avevano iniziato a darsi del tu. La trovò una cosa bella, quasi intima.  
-Ma non posso decisamente prendere e insultarlo, no? Così ho pensato che questa fosse una buona alternativa. Non hai idea di quanti vivai ho girato prima di trovare qualcuno che non mi prendesse per matto...-  
-E hai trovato me- concluse il rosso.  
-Bella idea. Se vuoi, sono disposto a fare il lavoro sporco e andare direttamente a ricoprire di insulti questo Gabriel per conto tuo-  
Aziraphale iniziò a ridere, poi, come resosi conto di ciò che aveva appena sentito, si bloccò e sussurrò un “assolutamente no”, come se fosse preoccupato che ciò avrebbe potuto effettivamente accadere. Preoccupazione comprensibile, in effetti.  
Crowley si limitò a fargli l'occhiolino.  
-L'offerta è sempre aperta- terminò, fissando l'altro con un sorriso tranquillo. Era vicino, tanto da permettergli di vedere particolari che non avrebbe mai potuto notare ad una distanza normale. Aveva delle piccole rughe d'espressione ai lati della bocca, mappe di sorrisi passati, e i suoi occhi erano azzurri, grandi come quelli di un bambino, incorniciati da sottili occhiaie. Crowley si trovò a tentare di indovinarne la ragione, e lo immaginò sveglio a notte fonda, chino su un libro, lo sguardo fisso sulle lettere stampate. Si chiese se gli piacesse davvero leggere o se fosse solo una qualche strana fantasia nata dalla sua mente.  
Prima di rendersene conto, si ritrovò a farfugliare “vuoi che ti presti uno dei miei libri sui fiori?”  
Cazzo. Maledisse se stesso, tutte le sue piante e la sua discendenza.  
Davvero, che razza di frase era? Cosa diavolo era, se non la rappresentazione più terribile, disgustosa, stucchevole, di un flirt malriuscito?  
Aziraphale lo guardò con una sorta di luce negli occhi. Sembrava contento, sorpreso dalla proposta ma felice, davvero felice.  
-Mi piacerebbe moltissimo-  
L'altro si avviò nel retro del negozio per prendere uno di quei famigerati volumi. Fu solo un'istante, un lampo di colore, ma il suo sguardo cadde su uno dei fiori.  
Al diavolo, pensò. Peggio di così non posso fare.

Aziraphale accettò il volumetto che Crowley gli stava porgendo. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per registrare la presenza di un singolo fiore tinto d'un rosso acceso, legato attorno al libro con dello spago.  
Guardò il fioraio con aria interrogativa.  
-È un amaryllis- si limitò a spiegare l'altro.  
-Non hai intenzione di dirmi cosa significa?- chiese il biondo, quasi a sfidarlo.  
L'altro accennò alla piccola enciclopedia che gli aveva dato.  
-Scoprilo da solo-

***

Poggiò il mazzo di fiori sul tavolo della cucina, facendo attenzione a non sciuparlo. Non vedeva l'ora di darlo a Gabriel: sapeva, ovvio, che probabilmente non avrebbe capito il reale significato di quel gesto, ma andava bene così. Sarebbe stata una vendetta silenziosa, ma si sarebbe potuto comunque prendere una piccola rivincita.  
I suoi occhi volarono sul libro di Crowley, e sul fiore posatovi sopra.  
Amaryllis.  
Con delicatezza, sciolse il filo che teneva i due oggetti uniti.  
Sfiorò le sue foglie, fece risalire il dito lungo il gambo e, comprendendone a malapena il perché, posò un bacio leggero sui petali scarlatti.  
Aprì l'indice dell'enciclopedia e trovò il nome che stava cercando.  
Amaryllis, amore timido.  
Le sue labbra si curvarono dolcemente, e sul suo volto sbocciò il più lieve dei sorrisi.

***

Sentì la porta del vivaio aprirsi, e il suono ritmico di passi avvicinarsi al bancone.  
Quando Crowley si voltò, lui era lì, e lo guardava con negli occhi la stessa luce che aveva continuato a cercare ovunque.  
-Come posso dire a qualcuno “continuo a pensarti perennemente, vorresti uscire con me?” con un mazzo di fiori?-

**Author's Note:**

> ho tentato a lungo di scrivere qualcosa, ma sono totalmente bloccata. Nonostante tutte le idee interessanti, tutto ciò che riesco a produrre sono questi scenarietti smielati, e mi odio per questo. Sono un drammaturgo intrappolato nel corpo di un autore di romanzi rosa: la tragedia peggiore che potesse mai colpirmi.  
> La storia è ispirata ad un prompt di scrittura trovato su tumblr, il cui argomento era, appunto "how do i passive-aggresively say fuck you in flower?". Ora, amo Good Omens e sono profondamente affascinata dal linguaggio dei fiori: come potevo non agire di conseguenza?  
> Riguardo l'amaryllis: nelle informazioni che ho trovato è descritto come un fiore adatto a iniziare un corteggiamento, o per mostrare l'inizio di un sentimento. Insomma, il fiore adeguato a dire a qualcuno che sta iniziando a piacerti.  
> Sto pensando onestamente di ampliare questa AU, perché ho delle idee interessanti a riguardo. Potrebbe nascerne una sorta di serie e, vi avviso, cadrò ancora più in basso in questo vortice di fluff. Sto anche pensando di tradurla in inglese, nonostante la mia conoscenza abbastanza limitata di questa lingua. Si vedrà.  
> Spero abbiate apprezzato la storia, e che possiate perdonarmi per la sdolcinatezza.  
> E.


End file.
